A common rear projection screen of this type is constructed in the manner disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application 4-70645. This is constructed as shown in FIG. 6 by fixing a screen 101 comprising two kinds of lens sheets of Fresnel lens and lenticular lens to a frame body 102 having an opening in its display portion by a metal fixture 103 and setscrews 104.